Home
by ninjanervana
Summary: Songfic featuring tender moments between Zero and Yuki. Song: Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down


_I do not own Vampire Knight or Your arms feel like home by 3 Doors Down._

* * *

><p><em>I think I've walked too close to love<em>

_And now I'm falling in_

_There's so many things this weary soul can't take _

_Maybe you just caught me by surprise_

_The first time that I looked into your eyes_

Zero stood numbly in the doorway of the Cross residence. He barely noticed as Kaien Cross arrived at his home, finding him to be the only survivor. The only thing he could focus on were his slain parents laying a few feet away from him, murdered by Shizuka Hio, and his brother Ichiru also killed but his body missing. Wasn't that simply adding insult to injury? To take his brother's body, his other half, away from him so he couldn't even give him a proper burial. What did Zero do to deserve such injustice?

"Yuki-san," Kaien Cross said as he opened the door, revealing the young girl inside. "This is Zero Kiryu; he's going to be living with us from now on."

Zero looked up at the soft gasp that reached his ears, tearing his gaze away from his blood stained shoes. Zero felt his body go through an emotion that wasn't numbness or anger. He gazed upon the girl who stood before him with her long, dark hair and her wide brown eyes. Her eyes were full of sympathy and worry; they had him torn between wrapping himself in the feeling and pulling away from everyone before him.

_There's a life inside of me_

_That I can feel again_

_It's the only thing that takes me _

_Where I've never been_

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_Your arms feel like home_

_Feel like home_

Yuki pulled off Zero's shirt before she gently sat him on the floor. Zero was mesmerized by her movements as she rummaged through the bathroom cabinets. Something about her was familiar to him, like a half forgotten dream.

"Yuki knows that Zero has been hurt by a bad vampire," Yuki said softly as she soaked a towel in warm water. Her words felt like salt rubbed into a wound, reminding him of what he had lost mere hours ago. She slowly turned toward him, a gentle smile on her lips. "But Zero won't be hurt here; Zero is safe now." Yuki knelt before him, gently cleaning the blood off of his skin. She was carefully as she rubbed his skin gently, as if he was fragile, as if he was precious to him. "Yuki will take care of Zero."

_This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be_

_But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me_

_I know we both see these changes now_

_I know we both understand somehow_

A few years later…

"You are not getting out of guardian duty again Zero Kiryu; you disappeared last night," Yuki said, gripping the edge of his sleeve as they patrolled the hallways together. Zero allowed Yuki to pull him down the hallway, his usual emotionless look upon his face. He listened as Yuki chattered happily about unimportant things, not needing him to reply. After she was certain he wouldn't disappear and leave her to patrol the hallways alone, she released his sleeve. Yuki turned toward him, a playful smile on her lips. "You know Zero you sho-" Yuki's foot slipped over the edge of a long staircase. _'Oh my god this is it,'_ Yuki thought as she fell forward. _'I'm gonna die by falling down the stairs.'_ A pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her against a hard chest.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. His heart had leaped into his throat as he saw Yuki's foot slide off the step, her small body falling forward. Yuki nodded, her arms resting on top of Zero's. She leaned her head against Zero's shoulder, shocked when she felt Zero's head rest on top of hers.

_There's a life inside of me_

_That I can feel again_

_It's the only thing that takes me _

_Where I've never been_

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_Your arms feel like home_

_They feel like home_

_(hold on, you're home to me)_

Zero tightened his hold on Yuki as he felt his throat throb with bloodlust. _'Not now,' _Zero thought, releasing Yuki and backing away slowly. His two sides warred within him, his vampire wanting to pursue Yuki, to hunt her like the prey she was, his human side fighting to protect the only person who meant anything to him.

"Zero," Yuki said, turning toward him. Zero's behavior made sense as she glanced at his eyes, red with thirst. "Zero, you're hungry." Zero shook his head quickly, taking another step away from her. His conscience shouted at him to run away, to leave Yuki alone but his body just wouldn't listen.

Yuki could see the indecision in his eyes as he fought against his thirst. She grabbed his sleeve quickly, pulling him into an empty storage room before Zero could object. Yuki locked the door and leaned against it, blocking him from the only exit. "You are not leaving here until you drink," Yuki said, unbuttoning the top of her shirt. "We have all night."

Zero knew she was right; it was only a little bit after one in the morning. No one would be up for another five hours. "Yuki," he whispered desperately as his eyes locked onto her throat. "Don't do this to me…please."

Yuki's determined look softened as she watched Zero fight with himself. He hated drinking from her, hated the thought of hurting her. But he needed her blood and she would not let him suffer. "Zero," she said softly as she pulled him toward her, wrapping him in a hug. His face nuzzled the side of her neck, a sure sign of his bloodlust. "Please drink Zero; I hate seeing you suffer like this." Zero hesitated for a moment, hating himself more with each passing second. As Yuki began to stroke his hair gently, reassuring him, he sunk his fangs into her as gently as possible. He began to drink slowly, trying to restrain his thirst.

_There's a life inside of me_

_That I can feel again_

_It's the only thing that takes me _

_Where I've never been_

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_Your arms feel like home_

_They feel like home_

Zero removed his fangs from Yuki's neck, gently licking the blood that dripped out of the wound. He hated himself almost as much as he hated vampires at that moment. After all that's what he was now, a no-good bloodsucker who preyed upon an innocent girl who would never refuse him. He was absolutely disgusting.

"Zero," Yuki said softly, still running her fingers through his hair. He nodded against her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "Don't go anywhere please. I would be lonely without you." Yuki wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to convey all of her emotions in the embrace.

Zero wrapped his arms around Yuki's small frame, pulling her tightly against her body. He knew she was scared she would wake up one morning and he would be gone. Didn't she realize already? Zero could never leave her. She is his home.


End file.
